1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a board and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a board by an engagement of a resilient component and an engaging component and a related electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable computer, such as a notebook computer, a tablet computer and so on, is widely used in daily life. Since the portable computer has advantages of small size and light weight, it is easy to carry about to deal with documents. Recently, wireless transmission technology has been well-developed. An antenna can be installed on the portable computer for data transmission without cable connection. Generally speaking, a wireless network card can be installed inside the portable computer for transmitting corresponding wireless signals. In addition, screws or hooks are often used for fixing the wireless network card during assembly process. However, since the wireless network card needs to be detached and assembled frequently, the hooks are easy to be broken when the wireless network card is detached due to improper structural design thereof, and screw bosses are easy to be broken as well when the screws are screwed and detached on the screw bosses frequently. Accordingly, it decreases yield rate and stability of product.